Amour: Some new moves
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: Finding it difficult to come up with new idea's for her performances, Clemont suggests that Serena checks her Pokedex. Learning it tells her what type of a Pokemon can learn, the group decide to try and help her.


It was a sunny day. A perfect day. The gang managed to find an open field where they could relax or train a bit.

Ash was working with his Pokémon to train for the Kalos League. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Squishy. Clemont was trying to create something new that would help Pokémon. Serena's Pokémon stood by their trainer eager to train as well, but the young performer wasn't really feeling it. Sitting on a nearby rock pondering what to do.

''Something wrong Serena?'' Ash looked at her. Normally she won't waste a chance to improve her performances or come up with new combinations. He wanted to help her out. As any friend would do.

''I'm trying to come up with some new ideas for my performances. But I'm running out of idea's with the moves my Pokémon know.'' Serena felt her performances become stale. They mostly end with Braixen's fire type move merging Pancham's and Sylveon's attacks together. In some way she became known for it.

And that's where her inspirational block came from. How long before it became stale and predictable? She needed a new ending to her routine. A variation she hasn't thought up before. But no matter what she thought of with the moves her Pokémon knew. It always came back to Braixen's Fire Blast and Flamethrower.

''Try checking your Pokedex.'' Clemont said while tinkering with his invention.

''Huh?'' Serena questioned him.

''Isn't a Pokedex purpose just to find out about what Pokémon it is?'' Bonnie asked her brother.

''Among that and other things. It works as a trainer ID. It can scan a Pokémon health and stats.'' Serena didn't know any of this. Professor Sycamore never said anything about this.

''A Pokedex holds information on all sorts of Pokémon and what type of moves they can learn. Maybe a new move for Braixen can inspire you for your performances.''

''Great idea big brother.'' Bonnie complimented him. Even through her brother was a total geek sometimes, he could be cool sometimes.

Serena opened her Pokedex and opened up Braixen's entry. When searching for a new move to learn she came across something interesting.

''It says here Braixen can learn Psychic type moves.''

''That's great. You can use the Psychic move to change the shape of Pancham and Sylveon's attacks.'' Ash said. Although he's never been in a performance before, he did have some experience with contests. And he's seen enough Psychic type Pokémon to know how to change the shape of Serena's other Pokémon attacks in order to create something new.

''You hear that Braixen? Today we're going to try to teach you Psychic.''

''Braixen!'' Her Pokémon was excited. If she learned a new move maybe Serena would get over her mental block and the idea's for new performances came running in again.

''So are we going to go about this?'' Serena asked the others. She never tried learning a new move to a Pokémon before.

''Try lifting me Braixen.'' Bonnie said.

''That isn't a good idea Bonnie.'' Her brother said. Why did his sister insist on doing dangerous and reckless things?

''Maybe we should start small.'' Ash picked up an empty Pokeball and put it in front of Braixen.

*Later*

''Okay Braixen. Try catching my fedora.'' Serena threw her hat like a Frisbee hoping that Braixen would catch it with Psychic.

Braixen pulled out her stick from her tail and twirled it before she pointed it towards the flying object. A blue glow started to emit from Serena's hat, meaning the Psychic was taking hold on it. The hat now hovering in mid air, she pointed her wand to Serena's head. The hat slowly but surely making its way back to its owner.

''Looks like Braixen knows how to lift and catch small objects.'' Clemont said.

''But she still has to able to lift Serena if she wants to use it in her performances.'' Ash told them. He saw her performance at the Master Class and was pretty sure she wanted to replicate the Fairy Wind Typhoon she used in her final performance against Aria.

''Okay Braixen. Try lifting me now.'' Serena told her Pokémon. She wasn't so sure herself. Catching and moving a small hat was one thing. Catching your trainer hoping not to drop her on her head another.

Braixen tried to lift her up with her newly learned Psychic but the only thing that went into the air was Serena's hat. She put the hat back down and Braixen focused harder trying to lift Serena again.

''You want to quit? It's okay if you can't do it. We have time till our next performance.'' Serena wouldn't pressure her. It wouldn't be fair to the progress Braixen made today.

But like trainer like Pokémon. Braixen wouldn't give up. She mentally willed herself and tried lifting Serena again. Serena started to float a few feet above the ground.

''You're doing great Braixen.'' Bonnie complimented her.

''Keep it up.'' Ash joined her. Pikachu cheered the fox on as well.

But then Chespin tried to steal some of Serena's Pokepuffs before Pancham knocked him back with an Arm Thrust. The 2 squabbled as us usual drawing everyone's attention including Braixen. Braixen turned around, her concentration was broken and she lost control about where Serena floated.

''AAAAAHHHHH!'' Serena yelled from the fall. She wasn't hovering with her feet to the ground so she couldn't land on them if she wanted to. This was going to be a painful smack.

''Serena!'' Not hesitating, Ash baseball slid to catch her. He managed just without letting her touch the ground.

''Are you okay?'' He leaned forwards so his head just hovered above hers.

Instead of landing on the hard ground, Serena felt she landed on something softer. She opened her eyes and stared right into Ash's brown spheres. She saw the worry in his eyes and how close his face was to hers. Flustered by the intimate position they were in, she jumped up immediately hoping no one would notice her reaction. Bonnie did snicker though.

''Thank you Ash.'' Lost in thought, she hoped Ash would hold and looked at her again like that someday.

''That's okay. Braixen just lost concentration and it was all an accident. Right Braixen?'' Ash said.

Braixen nodded and apologized to Serena for bringing her in danger. She then stared menacingly at Chespin and Pancham. Next time they pull a stunt like that endangering Serena they will be eating burned crisps instead.

''I think that's enough training for today. I'm going to prepare dinner now.'' Clemont left the group to their own accords. It was getting pretty late and knowing Ash, his stomach would be growling any minute now.

''I'll help big brother!'' Bonnie joined him.

''I'm sorry Serena.'' Ash apologized to her. Serena didn't get why he apologized.

''What for?''

''If I didn't say that Braixen would need to lift you for your performances, you never would have made that fall.''

''It's fine. If it wasn't for your help, I doubt I would get far today.'' Ash really helped her alot today. Maybe it's because he has more experience in training Pokémon and has seen alot of variations off just one move.

''I'm happy I got to help you and Braixen today. Don't hesitate to ask me for help if any of your Pokémon need to learn a new move.''

''What about your own training?''

''I don't mind. It would distract me from my own training if you're struggling. And I don't mind spending time with you or your Pokémon. Call me anytime you need help okay?'' Serena smiled.

 _''That's Ash for you. Always thinking about everyone before yourself.''_ That's one of the reasons she liked the boy that much. Serena hoped that one day she would able to return the favor somehow with something he's been struggling with.

''Um Ash? While we're waiting for Clemont and Bonnie to finish our meal, can you help me find something for Pancham and Sylveon?''

''I don't want them to feel left out after today.'' Serena hoped she just found a way to spend some more time with him. He smiled. Of course Serena wanted all her Pokémon treated the same. Just because Braixen learned something new, didn't mean Pancham or Sylveon shouldn't either.

''Of course. I can't wait to see what type of idea's you come up with for new performances.'' He sat down on the log beside her and they opened the Pokedex looking for a suitable move for Pancham.

Ash was looking through Pancham's entry and try to look for a move. Serena was red in the face at how close she was sitting next to him. She's never been this close to him before and she enjoyed it. This was a golden opportunity for her to do something. Acting bold. She slowly moved her hand trying to put it on his leg.

''Dinner's ready!''They heard Bonnie in the distance.

''Come on. We will teach him tomorrow. Let's eat first.'' He handed back her Pokedex and walked towards the table stacked with food.

 _''Maybe tomorrow.''_ Serena couldn't wait to spend another day like this.

* * *

Note. In all my future AU stories that I may release from now on Braixen knows a Psychic type move.


End file.
